


Drunk Decisions

by Officialhamburrshipper



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 500 commas in this, Burr is my favorite, Confusion, Hamburr, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton is drunk and confused, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I can’t write, I guess it’s fluff?, I put like, I wrote this on an airplane, Im now realizing I published this on the day Ham got shot so..., It’s only rated teen because he’s drunk, M/M, Minor Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Most characters are only mentioned, Philip and Theo are a dog and cat, The sister I mention in the notes read this and liked it, i thought this up at one a.m., i wrote this in like, literally the dumbest plot, over 1000 words which shocked me, three hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officialhamburrshipper/pseuds/Officialhamburrshipper
Summary: Hamilton gets a bit drunk and decides to admit his feelings to Aaron Burr. It goes slightly different than he expected.





	Drunk Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing this on a plane, flying home from a vacation, because my phone glitched out and none of the fan fictions I was going to read are working. This is a dumb plot I thought up at midnight, waking my sister up to tell her I had a stupid idea for a fan fiction, and decided that maybe I, with my tendency to stop fan fictions in the middle and delete them, could actually finish. I also want to note, it might get slightly confusing towards the end, and seem contradictory to the plot. That was purposeful, don’t stop reading because of this, it is supposed to be like this. Also this is my first fan fiction and it’s probably terrible… have fun.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: HOW HAVE OVER 150 PEOPLE READ THIS?!?! I LITERALLY WROTE THIS AS A JOKE THINKING THAT ABOUT SIX PEOPLE WOULD READ IT, AND IT WOULD GET NO POSITIVE FEEDBACK! I know it may not seem like the biggest thing, but I’m so happy that people have actually read this, and seem to like it. All the comments I’ve gotten have been positive, and even though there are only a couple comments, I love reading them. If you have any constructive criticism feel free to write it! I appreciate all comments. Once again, thank you for 155 hits, have a great day/night :)

Alexander Hamilton couldn’t stand it anymore. He had to tell the other man his feelings. Aaron Burr, the quiet, reserved man, had caught Alexander’s eye since the moment he joined the law firm that Burr had worked at, for four years prior to Hamilton. 

Alexander remembered the day they first met, when he, fresh out of law school, stumbled into the office, carrying enough supplies for a small army, layed eyes on the other man. He had a certain aura around him that seemed to radiate confidence, and even though there were others in the room, such as Hamilton’s best friend John Laurens, and Johns roommate Lafayette, who were helping him move his things into his new office, Alex could not seem to see anyone else. Laurens noticed Alex’s expression immediately. He nudged him, bringing him back into reality, and winked. Hamilton shoved him back, almost knocking over Lafayette who let out a long string of cuss words in French, calling Hamilton an idiot, and alerting the rest of the office of their presence. 

Soon after, the secretary Hercules Mulligan came over and introduced himself to Hamilton. He pointed out the other important people of the office, the boss George Washington, one of the other office workers, Thomas Jefferson, and the other secretary, James Madison. Mulligan finally told him the other man's name, Aaron Burr.

He introduced himself to Burr later that week, accidentally interrupting Burrs conversation with Thomas Jefferson, and for the first time found himself feeling unable to let out a clever string of words. All he could do was choke out a basic introduction, and elude to stalking him. Which Hamilton definitely didn’t do. 

Definitely. 

Luckily, Burr, on his part, only acted slightly nervous towards Hamilton’s attempt to start a conversation, and even offered to buy him a drink…. at some point in the future. That was five years ago.

In the present, Hamilton decided the time was right to admit his feelings to the other man. Admittedly, he may have had too much to drink at that point in the evening, and perhaps it would’ve been better to wait, but that was Burrs thing. Hamilton had never been good at waiting for anything much less as something as important as this. 

So, Hamilton downed another pint of Sam Adams and grabbed a taxi to his house, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. Burr would probably be awake at this time. Even though it was late, he usually stayed up to make sure Alex hadn’t gotten himself killed or sent to the hospital in a bar fight, like he had soon after they met. Hamilton leaned his head back into the seat of the taxi and put his hand over his eyes. Was he really going to do this?

The taxi pulled in front on Hamilton’s house. A nice house that was about twenty minutes away from the city, surrounded by other houses that were just as nice. He could have driven to the bar, but Burr was using his car for the day because of engine troubles. He handed the driver a ten dollar bill, probably a bit much but Hamilton’s mind was on more pressing matters at the moment, and walked to the front door, unlocked it and stepped inside, where he was almost knocked over by Philip, his black lab, 

“Hey boy!” He sat down on the floor, letting the dog lick his entire face and bark in his ears. He wrapped his arms around the dog, a gift from his other best friend, Eliza who he had lived with for a short time when he first moved to the city. The two had stayed in touch, and Eliza had given him Philip when he moved away, as a parting gift. Secretly, Hamilton treated the dog like a human, always having intellectual discussions with him over work or other problems he was having. But he would never admit that.

“Are you finally home?” A voice said from the other room. Hamilton stood up, almost tripping from a combination of Philip wanting to play, and the fact he was drunk. He managed to stumble into the other room, where Burr was laying on the couch, holding a book, looking like he hadn’t moved in hours. His cat, Theo laying across his chest. He set the book down and sat up, accidentally throwing Theo off of his chest. He glanced Hamilton up and down, “You’re not dead,” He smirked, “Although you do look like death, but hey nothing new there.” Theo jumped back on his lap with a squeak and Burr ran his hand over her fur. Hamilton stared at them, trying to force the words out of his mouth. Burr adjusted himself slightly to be more comfortable and turned his attention back to Alexander, “So tell me, how was it? Did Thomas show up again, get drunk and try to tell his entire life story to everyone?”

“Burr we need to talk,” Hamilton blurted it out, and even he could comprehend how slurred his words sounded. Burr sat up straighter, a concerned look on his face,

“Why? Are you okay?” Hamilton swayed on his feet, trying to figure out how to phrase the next part,

“Aaron… don’t... hate me” At that Burr stood up, picking Theo up and putting her back down on the top of the couch, where she huffed angrily and jumped on the floor to attack Philips tail,

“Alex what happened?” There was genuine concern in his voice. He crossed over to Hamilton, putting both hands on his shoulders, “I swear if someone hurt you…” 

“No, I’m fine,” Hamilton felt like dropping the topic completely, every ounce of confidence had evaporated, leaving Hamilton feeling jumpy and embarrassed, with Burr’s hand on his shoulders. He couldn’t understand why Burr seemed so scared for him, after all, they were only friends from work, “I just wanted to talk about something,” He sighed very deeply, trying to put the right words together. For a minute the only sound was Philips tail whacking the ground,

“Alex are you sure you’re…”

“Yes Burr I’m fine,” He took a quick breath in and rushed out the next words, “I like you Burr,” Burr looked at him, the concern on his face replaced with confusion, 

“You… like me?” 

“YES!” Hamilton took a deep breath, “And I mean I like you, like…” He froze, his mind refusing to get his thoughts out of his mouth, “Like… like…”

“Romantically?” 

“YES!” Hamilton almost screamed. He looked up at Burr, who looked like he was trying not to laugh, “Like that,” Burr broke out into laughter and wrapped his arms around Hamilton’s chest, causing Hamilton to feel incredibly confused. Did Burr actually like him back?

“Alex, how much have you had to drink?” Burr didn’t let go of him, but Hamilton took a step away, insulted,

“I… I don’t know, some, but that doesn’t affect what I said,” He glared at Burr trying to figure out what mood he was in. He was smiling, but there was a touch of humor there too, and Hamilton had a pounding headache which didn’t help matters, “BURR! I’m serious!” 

“I know!” Burr put his hands in the air, in a joking surrender, “I know, and I’m pretty glad you like me. I already knew though.” Hamilton froze, how? He’d kept it so secret, only really telling Eliza, and John had sworn to secrecy. The only other person who could have possibly known was…

“Was it Jefferson?” Alex snarled. The other man had teased him about having feelings for Burr for years, but Alex never let it on he was right, just sent back a biting response about James Madison, who Jefferson was always flirting with,

“Alex!” Burr was laughing again, “You told me,” 

What.

Hamilton stared at Burr in confusion, 

“What? When did I…” He shook his head and collapsed on the couch, almost landing on Philip who, tired from the excitement, jumped out of the way in time. Hamilton felt Burr sit down next to him and felt him run a hand along his spine.

“Alex we’ve been dating for about four years now, and we’ve lived together for two,” 

Oh. 

Hamilton turned over into his back and sat up, trying to think up any excuse that would make his stupidity seem more mild, nothing seemed to work. Theo jumped up on his lap, and butted her head against his stomach, which made Hamilton feel worse. Theo has literally been a gift he’d given Burr, when Burr had let Philip live with them even though he was a cat person. He looked around the house, at all the pictures of them together and with their friends. Burr didn’t seem upset, rather amused by the look of dismay on Hamilton’s face. Alex looked back at the pictures, and now that he was thinking, he couldn’t imagine how he’d forgotten such a large part of his life.

“Aaron I’m sorry,” His voice sounded tired, and all he wanted to do was go back in time and stop himself from being so stupid. He actually forgot his boyfriend, “I’m an idiot,” 

“Alex it’s okay,” Burr stood up and held out his hand, “Personally I find it funny, how you were so ready for rejection, even though it definitely wasn’t going to happen. Now come on, it’s almost midnight.” Hamilton grabbed his hand and stood up. Burr kissed him, then picked up Theo and walked upstairs. 

Hamilton looked at Philip, who was sitting on the floor, panting. He reached down and scratched him behind the ears,

“Good boy,” Philip yipped and ran upstairs, Hamilton followed.

By the time Hamilton got to bed, Burr was already laying down, writing something on his phone.

“What’re you writing?” Hamilton asked as he laid down. Theo hopped on the bed and padded at the blanket before flopping down on Hamilton’s legs,

“I’m marking this down as the day that the great Alexander Hamilton, forgot that he is dating me, Aaron Burr, Sir,” He stressed the last word, making a joke about the first time they met, when Alex was so nervous he kept repeating the word. Hamilton snorted and hit Burrs arm. Burr laughed, “Go to sleep,”

“Fine,” He put his head on Burrs shoulder and his arm across his chest. Theo jumped up and plopped down between them, letting out a contented puff of air, “Goodnight Aaron Burr Sir,”

“Goodnight Hamilton,” Burr hugged him back, “I love you,”

Hamilton closed his eyes, 

“I love you too,”


End file.
